fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Makaterumi Roiyaru
Summary Makaterumi Roiyaru is the known slayer in the country of japan and one of the main protagonist of Cronus: Inner Yokai. Though he prefers to be called Roiyaru, he keeps his past a secret as many wishes him to die, being only human he is on many levels as he fought against Cronus and fought on par with him. Roiyaru wields a sword that prevents him from killing and will only use the back of the sword and will only turn the katana around when he is Zenkaichi, the mass murderer. Roiyaru, however, turned down that title. Roiyaru is strong willed and will protect Sharmin at all costs. He has a huge heart despite having such a past slaughtering everyone who gets in his way, it is clear he has changed, he only fights when it is only needed and wishes peace upon everyone. Backstory Work in progress... Personality Roiyaru is very cheerful and forgiving. He has a huge heart that he won't even kill people who are evil, he is a bit of a pacifist but as Zenkaichi, he is not afraid to draw blood from his katana and will maul anyone. Roiyaru as of now has something with Sharmin's little sister and they already became good friends. Having a gentle attitude, he is quite lovable by many as of now! Going by the name Zenkaichi, he is cold-blooded and emotionless. He kills without hesitation and no words has been spoken, he is the cold-blooded killer that everyone knows which is why Roiyaru is always hiding his identity and never wants to reveal it to anyone. Appearance Roiyaru has brown hair and silver eyes. He has a scar having a form of an X on his right cheek. Roiyaru also normally wears a ponytail as well having long hair. Roiyaru unlike Cronus, has more of a "Child-like" eyes. Though when he is serious his eyes becomes more sharper and in some cases red when he is angered. Roiyaru wears a blue wrap to make the ponytail. For his clothing wear, he wears a kimono with a black top and white pants, he also wears a ribbon on his arm for honor to his kind. Information Age: Late Teens Weapon: Bukanaki Species: Human Relatives: Unknown Birthplace: Unknown Powers and Stats Tier: '''At Least '''High 7-C Name: Makaterumi Roiyaru Origin: '''Cronus: Inner Yokai '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: Late Teens Classification: '''Human '''Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Small Chi Manipulation (Capable of using chi to sense other people's aura and transmit his chi to paralyze others), resistance to electricity Attack Potency: '''At Least '''Large Town Level (Has fought on par with Cronus, and even defeated him without breaking a sweat) Speed: Supersonic+ '(Kept up with Cronus) 'Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Class PJ Durability: Large Town Level '(Took many hits from Cronus, and has received a magic attack from other magicians that did a megaton of damage) 'Stamina: 'Superhuman 'Range: '''Extended human melee range '''Standard Equipment: Bukanaki Intelligence: '''Mastered a style of mass murder, has been able to outsmart ninjas and samurais. '''Weaknesses: '''Has no intent to kill, uses the back of the blade Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Sword Users Category:Samurais Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Chi Users Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Tier 7 Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Honorable Characters Category:Killers Category:Weapon Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Teenagers Category:Roymaster11's Pages Category:Cronus: Inner Yokai Category:Lawful Good